Whatever It Takes
by MegaFrost4
Summary: "He will pay for this," Jack thought to himself as he flew towards the lair. He was not going to lose her...he loved her, and he knew she felt the same way about him. Jackunzel, Mericup, Pitch. This is my first FanFiction story ever! Rated M for safety, and especially for future chapters. Lots more to come! It's going to be an epic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

_He will pay for this_, Jack thought to himself as he flew towards the lair. He was not going to lose her…he loved her, and he knew she felt the same about him.

"There it is!" Jack readied his staff and landed in front of the hole of Pitch's Lair.

"I'm coming, Rapu…" He was cut off by an all-too familiar sound.

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your powers shine…"

"Oh no," Jack froze. Pitch had hurt Rapunzel, he thought as anger swelled up inside. Without thinking, he jumped down the whole, and desperately started searching for Rapunzel. He heard her voice weaken, making it harder to follow. Jack knew something was wrong. As the song progressed, one is supposed to feel stronger, but it sounded like Rapunzel was in pain, and not getting any better. Then he heard a terrible cry from her.

Jack's heart stopped. If only he could find her, he would save her and swear to himself to never leave her alone again. It was foolish of him to leave her alone, even though it had been almost 200 years since Pitch was defeated by himself, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida. Peace had finally subsided all over the world. The children were safe, and he enjoyed the times shared with his family. Yes, they were a family…his thoughts were interrupted.

"Looking for something?"

Jack whirled around to find Pitch rising from the ground a few feet away from him. With his hands behind his back, he stared at Jack with his dark features and bright yellow eyes. He towered over the young spirit.

"Where is she?!" Jack yelled as his staff made a crackling sound from the ice forming around his tense fingers.

Pitch just shook his head. "And here I thought you came to see me. Well, no matter, you can see your precious Punzie."

Pitch snapped his fingers, and Jack heard another terrifying cry. His heart broke as Rapunzel was carried out of the shadows. There she was…wrists bound in chains behind her back, with her hair glowing behind her, dragging on the floor. She was sitting on a nightmare's back as it jerked its head, snorting black sand out. Pitch nodded towards the nightmare, and it jumped, throwing Rapunzel onto the ground next to Pitch. She let out a moan as she sat up, staring at Jack with her big green eyes.

Jack started to run to her, but Pitch stepped between them. "Now, now…I only said you could _see_ her." Before Jack knew what was going on, Pitch, shoved him back hard against the wall with a wave of his black sand. Jack coughed as the breath was knocked out of him and quickly tried to gain focus.

"Jack!" Rapunzel cried as she struggled against her binds.

"Ah, ah, ah," Pitch scolded, as he grabbed Rapunzel's arm, pulling her close to his side. Jack had recovered, and jumped towards Pitch and Rapunzel.

"Let her go, Pitch!"

"Why should I?" Pitch asked as he shook Rapunzel by the arm. "After all, you're so careless, what do you have to offer her?" Pitch slowly reached up to the top of Rapunzel's hair and caressed her cheek all the way down to the front of her neck with his cold, bony fingers. Rapunzel held her breath as a shiver took her over. Her eyes widened.

"Stop it!" Jack was disgusted. "Please!" He begged, trying to figure out a way to free Rapunzel without Pitch hurting her.

"Why do you care?" Pitch asked, resting his hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "Surely she knows you don't have any feelings for her. You're just a stupid boy who makes a mess of everything!"

Rapunzel fought to break free from Pitch's grasp. "No! That's not true, Jack, I…" She was cut off by Pitch's hand, ceasing her to speak any more.

"Did I say you could speak?!" Pitch sneered as he lifted Rapunzel off the ground. "Ugh! You're all so immature! Interruptions…no patience…NO RESPECT!"

Jack had enough of this. He had to do something. But what? Before he could think, Pitch had a knife to Rapunzel's throat.

"It's such a shame I have to do this to this breath-taking flower." Pitch tilted his head as hungry eyes lured over Rapunzel. "My nightmares are stronger than ever before thanks to your precious gift."

"What did you do?" Jack asked, confusion all over his face.

"Why, her hair. I couldn't have healed all of my nightmares without her help. You should thank her, for she did it so I wouldn't kill you."

Rapunzel teared up. "Jack, I didn't want anything to happen to you...I…I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, I should've been more careful," Jack's heart was breaking. He did this to her. He was the reason Pitch had her. How could he have been so stupid?

"Aw, how sweet? Too bad you will never see her again," Pitch drew the knife across her neck, tracing where he wanted to end it all.

"NO! PLEASE! I'll do anything!" Jack did not want to lose her. She was everything to him.

"Anything?" Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care about her so much?"

Jack took a big, deep breath, looking away for a second. He looked back at Rapunzel's eyes…those mesmerizing green eyes, filled with fear.

"Because…because I…" Jack stuttered.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Pitch demanded. "I don't have all day."

"I LOVE HER!" Jack could not fight the tears welling up in his eyes.

Pitch smirked an evil grin. He looked down at Rapunzel and back at Jack. _What a pretty little nightmare this could be_.

"Alright, Jack, I'll make a deal with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Faster, faster!" Hiccup urged his companion. The wind was cutting his face, tears streaming across his cheeks. He didn't care…he had to get to her, and quickly. _Who knows what he's doing to her_.

Toothless could sense Hiccup's fears, and pushed against the wind as fast as he could. He knew they were in for trouble, but he had grown fond of Merida as her relationship with Hiccup grew. If Hiccup was happy having her in his life, then he was too.

"Whoa Buddy," Hiccup jerked back, slowing Toothless down. "We're here."

There it was…that dark hole in the middle of the woods. Hiccup was surprised he still resided here, after all that has happened. He did not think the Boogeyman would dare cause trouble again. But when summer started cooling off much earlier than normal, Hiccup knew something was wrong. After all, it was his job as the Season of Autumn to relieve Merida of her Summer Season. That was his favorite time of the year, because it was spent with her. He cherished every moment they spent together…he loved her.

Hiccup knew Pitch had taken her to his lair, and he had to save her. He did not even bother asking Jack or Rapunzel for help. He did not want to jeopardize their safety either.

"Okay, Toothless, remember what I said? Stay here until I give the signal, and don't come in before, no matter what." Toothless whimpered, nodding his head in understanding. Hiccup gazed down into the black hole, took a deep breath, and using his friend the Wind, floated down into the heart of Pitch's Lair.

Hiccup could barely see his surroundings. He crept forward, careful not to make too much noise. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a scream of terror.

"Merida," Hiccup gasped, picking up his pace towards her scream. His eyes were caught by a chandelier dimly lighting a bridge. He started to cross it, hoping to find Merida so he could get her out of this dark and terrifying place.

"Looking for something?"

Hiccup spun around, daggers pulled out of his belt, ready to strike. Pitch stood at the edge of the bridge, staring at the boy halfway across from him. He tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

Hiccup swallowed hard, gathering up all of his courage. "Where is she?"

Pitch just snickered. "Who? The fiery readhead? Why do you care about her? She doesn't care about you?"

"You're lying! Now let her go, Pitch!" Pitch could feel the fear building up inside of the scrawny boy. He took in the fear as his nostrils flared in a deep breath.

Pitch let out an exaggerated sigh. "What a delicious fear. So complex…so intriguing." A smirk formed on his dark, thin lips.

"Stop! Where is she?" Hiccup begged. He was getting scared, and Pitch was delighted. _Time for some fun_, he thought.

"Oh, alright, we'll have it your way," Pitch snapped his fingers as a cry echoed throughout the Lair. Hiccup's eyes searched all over, trying to pinpoint Merida's location.

Suddenly, he heard a low growl underneath the bridge. Hiccup peered over the edge. His eyes grew wide as he saw Merida, chained by her wrists to the floor. Circling her like the predator he was, was none other than Mordu. _Wait, it can't be. Merida killed him years ago. This must be a nightmare Pitch manipulated into Merida's fear._ Hiccup had tears forming in his eyes as he saw the cuts and bruises all over Merida's face and arms. Bloody claw marks were torn across her stomach. She looked so scared and in so much pain.

"Merida!" Hiccup leaned over, trying to think of how to get her out of there.

"Hiccup!" Merida stood, trying to free herself of the black sand. A small smile traced her expression, knowing that Hiccup had come to save her.

"Isn't this a horrifying sight?" Pitch asked, appearing right next to Merida, causing her to jump away from him a little. Pitch grabbed her arm and shooed Mordu away. The bear growled before disappearing into the shadows. The chains disappeared, and Merida struggled against the Nightmare King's death grip.

Hiccup flung himself over the side of the bridge, landing in a crouched position in front of Pitch and Merida.

"Too close," Pitch wagged his finger before hurling Hiccup back against the wall with black sand. Shaking it off, he stood back up, glaring at Pitch.

"Let..her…go!" Hiccup was mad now.

"What a temper we have, Hiccup. I'm stunned." Pitch laughed. "You don't want any more of my nightmares to have another go at her, do you?" Merida's eyes widened, remembering the horrid nightmares she had had since being here.

"Why are you doing this to her?!"

"My dear boy, I live for this! I want to see you suffer. You can't stand to lose the one thing that means the world to you, besides that stupid dragon of yours." Hiccup had temporarily forgotten about Toothless outside the lair, so he tried to calculate a good time to signal him down here.

"Then take me instead! Don't make her suffer." Hiccup pleaded. He tried to focus, bringing a handful of wind into his palm, ready to pull Merida towards him, away from Pitch.

"Hmm…interesting," Pitch thought, "you're willing to stay forever in my realm in her place." Pitch grabbed a fist-full of Merida's bright red hair, forcing her to wince.

"Don't hurt her, Pitch! I mean it!" Hiccup threw his arms out, and was about to send a powerful wind, when…

"I don't think so," Pitch threw another wave of black sand to Hiccup, pinning him to the floor. Hiccup craned his neck up to Pitch, who was towering over him, yellow eyes piercing through his hard gaze. He still had a hold of Merida by her hair. "Enough of these childish games, Hiccup! I'm willing to make a deal with you…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Rapunzel!"

"Merida!"

Jack turned to his right, staring at…Hiccup? What is going on? Where is Rapunzel? He was in Pitch's Lair, when everything went black. Now he was sitting in the floor with Hiccup in the middle of North's workshop at the North Pole.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I…I don't know. I was trying to save Merida. Pitch kidnapped her."

"Wait a minute…I was at the Lair. He had Rapunzel."

Hiccup looked at him like he was crazy. "That's impossible. I never saw Rapunzel. It was just me, Merida, and Pitch."

Now Jack was getting confused. Pitch must have cloned himself or something. "We have to find North and get the others. We have to go back."

"You're right," Hiccup agreed. "Let me go find Toothless, and…"

"There you are! We been looking everywhere. Why on floor? Es very cold, no?" North's booming voice caused the boys to jump.

"North!" Jack cried.

"We were just about to look for you! We can't find Merida and Rapunzel! We think Pitch has them, and…" Hiccup was cut off by North.

"What you talking about? Girls in kitchen helping yetis with breakfast. You guys not make sense. Come, must eat and clear mind."

Hiccup and Jack stared at him. Then they rushed to the kitchen. To their relief and surprise, Merida was munching on an apple as Rapunzel was stirring pancake batter.

"Oh thank Odin," Hiccup knees buckled and Jack dropped his staff. He had no idea what was going on. It really just happened, didn't it?

"Morning boys!" Rapunzel greeted, smiling and cheerful as ever.

"We thought you were never going to wake up! Breakfast is almost ready." Merida threw her apple core in the trash. She jumped off the counter.

"It was all just a dream?" Hiccup asked Jack. Jack pouted, scratching his head. "Not a dream…a nightmare."

Everyone paused. Not a sound was made in the entire kitchen besides the ringing of bells from the elves scurrying about on the floor. Sandy, who was enjoying some hot cocoa, frowned. Bunny dropped his egg he was working on, and Tooth let out a gasp.

North turned to the boys. "What do you mean nightmare?" North could not believe Pitch was back. He suddenly felt it to be true…in his belly.

"We both apparently were just at Pitch's lair…he had kidnapped Rapunzel." Jack explained.

"He kidnapped Merida, cause I was there, but I never saw Jack or Rapunzel."

Sandy made a picture of Pitch and the two boys on opposite sides of him above his head.

"Sandy is right…Pitch gave you separate nightmares." Tooth said.

"But it felt so real" Hiccup said.

"I can still feel an ache in my back." Jack winced, still feeling sore. Hiccup nodded, rubbing his neck.

"Why did we not have a nightmare?" Rapunzel glanced at Merida, then back at North.

"Something is wrong," Merida was growing anxious. She could not figure out how that was even possible. Pitch was defeated by all of them years ago. Has he returned?

"Hold up," Bunny's ears twitched. Everybody froze again, waiting for the Pooka to say something. They knew his senses were the strongest, and he could smell danger a mile away. "Something's up."

Sandy looked out the window, then started jumping up and down with a picture of the moon on top of his head.

"Man in Moon! To the globe!" North exclaimed. Everybody filed out of the kitchen and headed to the globe room.

Manny was shining down on the platform. "Manny has message," North said. Everybody made a circle around the big "G" on the ground, as a shadow appeared before them.

"Pitch," Jack said, fingers tightening around his staff.

The shadow then changed into a monster-looking beast.

"Mordu," Merida's eyes narrowed.

The shadow transformed then into a bigger beast.

"Red Death," Hiccup let out a heavy sigh.

"What do we do?" Rapunzel asked, hands twisting around in her long, golden hair.

Manny changed the shadow again into what looked like silhouettes of Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida. The shadows lifted their hands up above their heads, then it morphed into a star.

"It can't be," North's eyes grew. "So is true?"

"What is?" Jack asked.

"The legend of the Labradorite."

**A/N:**

**_Hello my beautiful readers! This is redruls20, and this is my first ever FanFic! And it's Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons! Woohoo! I hope you are getting curious and excited about this story. Did the first two chapters catch your attention? I hope so! It will be addressed later on in the story. Please leave reviews so I know what I am writing is not completely crazy. It may seem like I'm jumping all over the place, but it will all tie together...one way or another, I promise. _**

**_So yeah, Pitch is back! Woohoo! Best villain ever! Can you tell I'm a little biased? I love this fanfic, and wanted to make my first contribution to it by writing you this story. Romance, adventure, and mystery are going to be the major themes in this story. I also want to try to include the guardians (North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny) as much as possible, cause I love them just as much as I do Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida. It's going to be a challenge, with so many characters and a very complex story that is still forming in my head. I have no idea an ending. I'm just going to let these plot bunnies take me down their rabbit hole and see what happens. If anything doesn't make sense, don't fret! I am here to answer questions. There is no such thing as a stupid question! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Nice reviews are too!_**

**_FYI: the Labradorite is an ancient stone that was thought to have brought recognition of destiny, connecting one with the elements. Interesting, huh? I know in the Big Four FanFic, Jack is Winter, Hiccup is Autumn, Rapunzel is Spring, and Merida is Summer. I thought this would fit PERFECT! Haha! The legend-that I will make up using a few more ancient stones found on this website ( .com)-will be explained in more detail in the next chapter._**

**_Food for thought: what is up with the nightmares? Why were they so lifelike? What is Pitch up to? MUAHAHAHAHA! find out by reading, following, and reviewing!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel's green eyes narrowed as Merida fought her thick Scottish accent to say the word: "Lapodite"? Bunny's ears twitched, head tilted to the side as he tried to make sense of what North just said. Tooth was darting around the room, nervous as ever, while Sandy just let out a deep sigh of frustration. Jack and Hiccup just stood there motionless, staring at the ground where MiM just gave the message.

North chuckled, "Labradorite. Es very rare gem made of four other gems, no? Yes! And Manny has shown us the way to find them…through you four." The four teens looked at each other, not sure what North was going on about.

"How come Manny never told us before?" Jack finally asked, the other guardians just as curious.

North let out a sigh, "Manny only need gems for hard times, and I fear very hard times ahead. Trust me, I feel it…in my belly." North patted his large midsection as Bunny rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Where are these gems exactly?" Hiccup wondered, millions of questions forming in his head.

"Very good question, Hiccup," North said, "but I'm afraid I do not know. Manny never told us."

"What do these gems do?" Rapunzel asked, hoping for a straight, clear answer. Confusion was plastered all over her face, as well as on the other teens and guardians.

"There are four gems to make one, no? Yes! They are called Andalusite, Angelite, Aquamarine, and Azurite-Malachite. Together, they make Labradorite. Legend tells that together make this gem to bring recognition of destiny, connecting each holder of gem with element of earth, sky, nature, and fire. Very powerful when they work together, and make big magic when done, but only if the right four people have gems. And that is you four." North's gaze scanned over Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel.

"So they can help stop Pitch?" Merida asked anxiously.

"Should, yes!" North answered.

"Ok, let's get started before my head hurts any more with confusion." Hiccup moaned, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Sandy let out another sigh as he pretended to wipe sweat off of his brow.

"Oi, he's right. Let's get started." Bunny was ready to get this thing going.

"But wait! Where are the gems?Where do we start?Oh goodness!What about the children?We can't leave them!What if Pitch finds out we're looking for the gems?Does he want them too?Agh!"

"Tooth! Calm down, no time for panic!" North threw his hands up in a defensive surrender. He knows how Tooth gets when she is overwhelmed with worry. He had to stay calm for everyone.

Sandy started waving his hands around frantically, trying to get everyone's attention. He pointed to Manny.

"What is it Sandy? Guys! It's Manny again!" Rapunzel said. Manny's moonbeams shown down on the floor with a different set of images. The first was the frozen lake at Burgess, followed by the abandoned tower outside of Corona, then an island not too far from Berk, and finally a group of stone pillars in an empty meadow in the middle of the woods.

"Manny has shown us location of gems!" North's eyes were filled with wonder and excitement. "Thank-you, old friend!"

"Well, c'mon mates! What're we waitin' for?" Bunny was past the point. Being a 6 foot Pooka, it was hard for him to stay still for a long period of time. He liked action.

"Let's do this thing!" Jack was excited for a new adventure.

"Yes!" Rapunzel and Merida agreed.

"Alright, but we need to be careful, though. Remember Pitch?" Hiccup was the only one a little cautious.

"Hiccup's right. Pitch wants gems for himself, so he can have more power. We keep close eye for him." North warned.

"I'm not worried about that ol' Boogeyman! We beat once, we can do it again, right guys?" Jack looked over at his friends.

"Right!" Rapunzel said.

"You betcha!" Merida said.

"Better believe it! Right Toothless?" Hiccup looked over to his friend, who nodded excitedly.

"Very good! One thing more to address…the nightmares. Jack, Hiccup: dis morning may be only beginning. Will have Sandy watch over every night closely to make sure sweet dreams, no? Yes!" Sandy saluted at North's offer for him to help. He was always willing to help out, and he cared for these boys.

"Thanks Sandy" Jack said.

"Yeah, thanks buddy!" Hiccup said, starting to feel a little less anxious.

"Okey dokey…TO THE SLEIGH!" North cried. Everybody followed willingly, except for Bunny.

"Ugh! Here we go again," He rolled his eyes, and slowly hopped along behind the group.

The globe room was empty. Manny's beams had disappeared, and the hustle and bustle of the workshop went back to normal as the yetis and elves continued preparing for Christmas. They did not suspect any danger, since none could be seen with the naked eye. For deep in the shadows, a nightmare with golden sand eyes had been spying on the group that just left. It disappeared in the shadows to tell his master the bad news.

Darkness. The embodiment of fear. It filled the many twists and turns of the realm. Only one candlelight was visible at the entrance. It flickered weakly as it died with the shadows increasing. As it went out, the shadows began to strengthen. Only a few rays of sunlight shows down from the entrance. The rest of the underground was hard to see at first. One's eyes had to adjust to such darkness. This is where he thrived. This is where fear lived. This is where he was safe. This is where he was most powerful…for now.

As gracefully as ever, he melted out of the shadows and by the already diminished candle. He glanced behind his shoulder at the globe, seeing the bright lights of the millions of children. He hissed at the abundance, but quickly composed of himself. He was not after them. They would fall eventually, once he took care of those pesky guardians. They would be no match for them. The only probably was with the four kids. They were the only ones that stood in his way of victory.

Pitch Black knew they were an unstoppable force together if they had the gems. He needed those gems, and he was going to do whatever it took. He had to take them out…one by one. That is why he started with the nightmares. He had grown strong enough to cause physical pain within his new, life-like nightmares.

"You think that was a nightmare? You just wait…" He slipped back into the shadows, the candle finally going out, succumbing to the darkness.

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH…what is Pitch up to? How did he manage that with the nightmares? Haha all will be revealed as the story progresses. And more about the crystals will be explained as well. What do you think? Like I said, this is just the beginning! The adventure is about to have a jumpstart! I hope you're liking this story! Stay with me! It only gets better from here!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ya know what, mate? Why don't I just take my tunnels to Burgess. It'll be much quicker…and safer." Bunny still hated riding the sleigh. Being a Pooka, he was very attached to the ground.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Aww, c'mon Kangaroo! It's fun!"

"I never liked your definition of fun, Frostbite…AHHH!"

North plopped the Pooka into the back seat by his ears in between Sandy and Tooth. Rapunzel sat in the front next to the North, while Merida hopped on Toothless with Hiccup. Jack, of course, already darted ahead of everyone.

"Last one to Burgess is a rotten Easter egg!"

"You're on! Let's go Toothless!"

"Ya!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Jack landed on a tree branch by the lake he was resurrected from years ago by MiM and watched as Hiccup landed Toothless in the snow with Merida giggling.

"That was fun!"

Jack laughed, "Yeah! And I won…again!"

"That's cause you cheated!"

"Quit being such a sore loser, Hic."

"Wow! Thanks North for letting me drive part of the way." Rapunzel said, petting the reindeer.

"No problem. Everybody loves the sleigh!"

Hiccup jumped off Toothless. "OK, so, what now?"

"The crystal we look for here is Angelite. Es power is to protect and strengthen and es for creative people. Problem is only one who has these qualities are the only ones that can find it. It speaks to you, but must listen very carefully inside and use your center." North explained.

Sandy scrunched his nose thoughtfully, then a light bulb popped above his head. He started jumping up and down excitedly and pointed to Rapunzel.

"What is it, Sandy?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh Rapunzel! The Angelite gem is meant for you!" Tooth got excited, "Good going, Sandy!"

Sandy shrugged his shoulders with a big smile on his face, happy to help his friends.

"So that means Rapunzel's crystal must be around here somewhere and she is the only one that can actually see it?" Merida asked.

"Vell, once es found, everyone can see it. Dat is why each gem is hidden so well. It could be right under our noses, but can't be seen unless es meant for us to find. So, Rapunzel, do you see any crystal?" North turned to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel started looking around the lake. "I don't see anything yet, but I'm sure I can find it." Rapunzel walked around the edges of the frozen lake, looking under rocks, in between bushes, but could find nothing. Then the sun rose high in the sky, and as Rapunzel looked up next to one of the trees, she put a hand up to shield her eyes when she saw a reflection. "Hey guys! I think I found it!"

Everybody walked over to her. She grabbed a piece of her hair and, using it like a lasso, threw it up to one of the branches and yanked it back towards her. She unwrapped her hair, and there it was…the Angelite crystal.

"You got it! Good job, Rapunzel!" Jack cheered.

"One down, three to go." Hiccup said.

"Look! It's glowing!" Merida pointed out.

"The crystal is somehow connected to Rapunzel." Tooth said. "Because she is creative and has her healing qualities in her hair, it's a perfect match! The crystal will only make you stronger." Tooth fluttered toward Rapunzel to get a closer look.

"It's beautiful," Rapunzel looked as if she was in a trance, her green eyes growing big as the crystal finally dimmed its brightness, making it a light shade of pink. Rapunzel put it in her satchel to keep it safe. "OK, where to?"

"Right here would be perfect."

Rapunzel gasped and everybody turned around to find Pitch Black standing right in front of them. Rapunzel immediately stepped back closer to the group as everybody raised their weapons in defense.

"What do you want, Pitch?" North asked.

"Oh, nothing really, except for that gem. And thank-you, Rapunzel for getting it out of that tree for me. It makes my job so much easier." Pitch said, eyeing Rapunzel and making her shrink back behind Jack.

"No way we're giving it to you!" Jack stepped forward.

"Fine, if you want it that way." Nightmares appeared all around the guardians. Pitch disappeared then reappeared on the other side of the lake. "We'll just do this the hard way."

The nightmares charged as the guardians dispersed, fighting them off one by one. Toothless let out a roar of excitement, thrilled to get to have more action today. Sandy flew up above the crowd, shooting arrows of dreamsand and therefore changed those surviving nightmares into dreams of dinosaurs and dolphins. Pitch was not happy that they easily thwarted his nightmares off. He reappeared before them once more.

"Hand it over," he asked Rapunzel.

"No!" Rapunzel held her frying pan in front of her. Everyone came up beside her ready to attack.

Pitch let out an irritated moan. "Alright, I'll let you have your fun…for now. Oh, and by the way, boys, did you have a good night's sleep last night? I trust it was unforgettable." He chuckled.

"Uh, yeah, about that. We better not have any more of those!" Hiccup said.

"We're not scared of you!" Jack said, ready to freeze Pitch into a block of ice.

Pitch raised an eyebrow as he looked the boys up and down. Not much physical damage, but he could see the bags under their eyes and grinned. "Well, I know that you did not get much sleep. Poor children, I do apologize and hope that doesn't happen to you again." Pitch mocked.

"Just stop Pitch! Leave them alone!" Merida was getting tired of Pitch's bantering. It got on her nerves.

"Oh I don't think so. I rather enjoy making your mind miserable. And don't think I'm done. You haven't seen anything yet. I'm just getting warmed up." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows of the trees, leaving the guardians in utter silence.

"I hate him so much!" Jack hissed.

"I agree with ya, Frost," Bunny said.

"So, with that out of the way, where to next, North?" Tooth asked.

"DunBroch"


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon slow poke! I thought this was supposed to be 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.'" Jack teased as they landed in DunBroch amongst the stone pillars encircling them.

"Yeah, well, we had some…technical difficulties," Hiccup eyed Merida, who had a huge smile on her face. She started tickling Hiccup and he lost control for about two seconds. Jack did not help much, but took advantage to take the lead.

"What is this place?" Rapunzel asked, spinning around slowly. The stones towered over even North and Bunnymund, the tallest of the group.

"This the remains of the kingdom that fell due to greed and jealousy. Long story…don't ask." Merida remembered her mother telling her the legend of the four kingdoms hundreds of years ago, and she was sick of hearing it when she was alive. She did not want to bore herself again.

"Um, Merida, isn't there some kind of demonic bear roaming around here?" Jack asked, looking a little worried.

"Nah, I freed Mordu's spirit, and made sure no one got cursed. It helps that I'm a spirit. No need to frost over the situation, Frosty!" Merida teased.

"I hate that name…Frizzy!" Jack smirked.

"Hey guys, um, this is all fun and what-not, but, um, the crystal?" Rapunzel asked. Hiccup turned and walked up to one of the stones.

"Hiccup, whatcha doin' mate?" Bunny asked. Sandy had a question mark above his head.

"Oh, right! I forgot you guys can't see it." Hiccup turned to look at everyone's puzzled expressions. "There's the crystal right up on top of this stone. Toothless!" Toothless came over and let Hiccup jump on his back. He flew up to where Hiccup could reach the crystal. It was nestled safely in a big crack on top of the stone. "Thanks Buddy!" Hiccup patted Toothless' head as they landed.

Suddenly, the stone started to glow a bright orange. "Whoa, that felt weird." Hiccup shook his head.

"Now you have bonded with crystal. Feel good, no?" North asked. Hiccup nodded, still a little dazed.

"I don't," Pitch suddenly appeared on top of the pillar the crystal was just in. "But I would feel better if you handed me both of the crystals you now have, and there will be no fuss." Pitch held out his hand, as if expecting they would just give him the crystals.

"No way!" Jack shot ice at Pitch, who easily blocked the attack.

"I don't have time for this now!" Pitch cried. "But if you want, I do have an old friend of mine who would enjoy your company, especially a certain red-head." Pitch said, grinning at Merida. There was a loud roar.

"Oh no, how could you, Pitch! You murderer! I made sure this wouldn't happen!" Merida said as she aimed an arrow at Pitch's head.

"Don't be ridiculous! This is Mordu, and he is back for revenge…and blood."

"But…I…"

"Sorry, I would love to explain, but I have things to do, so if you're not going to give me the crystals, then I will be on my way and meet you at the next rendezvous." And with that, Pitch disappeared into the shadows as Mordu let out another roar.

"What's the plan?" Rapunzel asked, frying pan pointed at the beast.

Merida thought a minute. "Jack! Hiccup! Tooth! Fly up to that big pillar and start to push. Everyone else, push from the ground. We can squish him, and the spirit will be set free! I'll distract him, now go!"

"But Merida! I won't let you face him alone! It's too dangerous!" Hiccup said worriedly.

"Trust me, Hic, I can do this…I'm not afraid." She gave him a warm smile. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Ok, I trust you. C'mon Jack!"

"Right behind ya!"

"Over hear everyone!" North shouted. He was already trying to push. Bunny came up beside him. Sand flew right above their heads and pushed the middle.

Rapunzel had an idea. "Tooth! Help me move some of these smaller rocks next to it. That way it will be easier to push."

"Good idea!" Tooth and Rapunzel started throwing the rocks to the side as the others pushed with all of their might. But the rock would not budge.

Hiccup and Jack were circling Mordu like hawks. Merida kept trying to shoot arrows at him to lure him closer to the stone. When she noticed they were struggling, she started to doubt herself.

"Hiccup! They need help! It's not moving. See if Toothless can blast it over!" Hiccup directed Toothless over next to Sandy, and waited for Merida.

"Jack! Help me push him towards the—AAH!" Mordu clamped down on Merida's bow with his jaws and threw it off to the side in pieces. Merida quickly drew her sword.

"You ok?!" Jack asked.

"Uh, yeah, never better." Merida was shocked at how much stronger this Mordu was. Then she looked into its eyes and saw that they were yellow…just like Pitch's Nightmares.

Mordu stood on his hind legs. Merida started to back up, sword pointed at the bear's nose. With a roar, Mordu kept walking towards Merida. Jack landed right next to her, staff pointed in the same direction.

"We need to be moving the other way." Merida said.

"You're right. Take my hand." Jack reached out. As soon as Merida grabbed it, he flew around till they were standing right in front of the pillar everyone had cleared and readied to push. Mordu spun around and went back down to all fours.

"Ready Hiccup?" Merida asked.

"Yeah…I hope this works." Hiccup looked at Toothless, who gave him a reassuring look. They flew away so Toothless could get a "flying start."

"Everyone, when I say run, you run, ok?" Merida said, without taking her eyes off of Mordu. The bear roared again and started to run. He was only three feet away, and Merida shouted, "Run!" everyone scattered, Toothless shoved the pillar with all of his might, sending it over and on top of Mordu. Then, it was silence. Everyone panted, relieved that it was over.

Merida looked over, expecting the spirit to be released, but, instead, a nightmare came out. He snorted at Merida and began to charge. Toothless shot a fireball, engulfing the nightmare in flames.

"Is everyone alright?" Tooth asked, hovering around making sure herself. They all nodded.

"Well, at least we still have the crystal, so, North, where, OH!" Merida grabbed her arm and looked at it. Claw marks were on her arm from where Mordu must have scratched her when he tore her bow from her. Blood was leaking out through her long sleeves.

"Merida!" Hiccup jumped off of Toothless, and ran over to her. Rapunzel quickly started unbraiding her hair so she could heal her friend. Merida winced, as it started to sting a little.

"It's ok, it won't hurt much longer." Rapunzel assured her, wrapping her hair gently around Merida's wounded arm. She started to sing, but her hair already started to glow. Rapunzel was shocked. Her hair never glowed without her singing the song.

"Es crystal." North answered her confusion. "When you touched it, its powers became a part of you. Now your hair has more power than ever." Rapunzel smiled. She did feel much stronger, and was relieved she did not have to sing the entire song and could quickly heal her friends when needed.

"Much better. Thanks Rapunzel!" Merida threw her now-healed arm around Rapunzel.

Rapunzel smiled. "Anything for a friend."

"Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Hiccup asked, getting on Toothless.

"Are you sure it won't slow you down?" Jack teased before shooting up in the sky.

"What? Oh! Hey! Wait up cheater!" Toothless soared into the sky after Jack. Everybody else just stood and looked up after the two young spirits. North started to laugh.

"What's so funny, mate?" Bunny asked.

"They do not know where next destination is. Let's hurry up and make sure we win so they don't get lost."

"Where is our next destination?"

"Corona."

Everyone boarded the sleigh. It was a little more crowded since Merida squeezed in, but they managed. As they took off, no one bothered to look back behind them at the nightmare watching them in the shadows. Pitch came out into full view and watched as the guardians flew off. He threw out his hand and it disappeared into the shadows to jerk out the nightmare.

"Pathetic." The sand fell to the ground, lifeless. "Maybe I'll just let them get the last two crystals without any interference. Besides, I'm almost ready for the real fun that is sure to be most frightening."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short chapter, but I wanted to give you an idea as to what Pitch is up to...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

A deep moan shook the dwelling like an earthquake as impatience bellowed out of it. The ground became even more corrupt than before, but he didn't care. Sure, his "pet" had become a pain to hold down underground, but soon, they both will never have hide again.  
"Patience, my pet," Pitch cooed. "Soon, those ignorant guardians will give us what we have been craving for centuries." A low growl escaped, and Pitch grinned.  
"Yes, I know," and he disappeared deeper into the shadows. "I want you to check on our future guests. Make sure they are well-rested." He said as he summoned a nightmare only the size of his palm. It nodded obediently for its master, and took off for the surface.  
"If you thought you had bad nightmares before, you just wait." Pitch never felt more powerful since the Dark Ages. His new source of fear was working splendidly, but it soon would not be needed.  
"Once I have the crystals, things are going to be done MY way," he emphasized as he spat those last words at the Man in the Moon. Smoke and sand started taking over the lair, as Pitch could feel fear seeping into himself. Inhaling deeply, he felt much better, knowing that another child had been scared of something or another.  
But Pitch did not care. Soon, he would not have to rely on mere children to gain power. He just had to wait for them to get the crystals for him before he could put his plan into action.  
"They'll never see it coming," and the Nightmare King disappeared into the darkness again.


	8. Chapter 8

Dusk was nearing as the guardians arrived at the old tower outside the kingdom of Corona. Rapunzel had a weird feeling, like something was not right. She started twisting her hair between her fingers. Jack saw her reaction, and gently took her hand.

"C'mon Punzie, it's ok. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you...trust me." He gave her that crooked smile that made her heart melt.

Rapunzel smiled. "Thanks, Jack. And you're right. That was a long time ago, and there's nothing to be afraid of any more."

An opening shaped like a doorway led to a spiraling stairwell. The guardians filed in one-by-one, with Jack leading the way, still holding Rapunzel's shaky hand.

When they made it to the top, Rapunzel was surprised to see that everything looked, well, just like she had left it. The floors were spotless, not a dust bunny or cobweb in sight...even her painting kit was sitting on the floor, opened like she was about to use it.

"This is where you lived?" Merida asked, disgusted by the fact that her best friend lived in this dungeon of a place.

"Yeah, I mean, how did you not feel claustrophobic?" Hiccup asked, obviously nervous.

"I had no choice to live any other way," Rapunzel's eyes saddened. Jack started searching for the crystal. The sooner he could find it, the sooner he could get Rapunzel out of this old nightmare.

It was getting dark, and as Rapunzel started lighting candles, the guardians were in awe at her artwork.

"Wow, Rapunzel, you were an amazing artist!" Tooth complimented.

"Yeah, maybe you should pop by the Warren and help me out with me eggs, eh?" Bunnymund winked.

Rapunzel smiled, "Thanks guys. And yes, Bunny. I would love to!"

Jack noticed a reflection shining underneath a stair on the upper stairwell. Curious, he lifted up the wooden step to find the crystal.

"I found it!" He picked it up, and it started to glow. Jack dropped his staff. He closed his eyes for a second, as if he was about to sneeze.

"That was weird. I feel so...so...cold." Everyone looked at him like he had officially lost his mind.

Tooth broke the silence. "Um, what do you mean, Jack?"

Jack looked around the room at everyone, then looked down at the crystal. "I don't know...it's probably nothing. He gave the crystal to Rapunzel, who put it safely in her satchel. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast."

Everyone jumped, looking around for the source of that ghostly voice. Pitch appeared at the top of the stairs. He brushed his shoulder, as if dusting something off. This caused the room to darken and change. The candles went out, dust collected and cobwebs were everywhere. It looked as if no one had set foot in this room for centuries.

"Much better. I wanted to make it easy for you to find the crystal, Jack, since you are so simple-minded." Jack gritted his teeth, grabbing his staff.

"I want to have a little discussion about our future together." Pitch took two steps down towards the group. They slowly backed away from him. Pitch grinned at the fear and anxiety building up.

"What future?" Merida stormed forward, her short temper fading. "What could you possibly want?"

Pitch suddenly appeared right next to her. "I want what you have..."

He then reappeared face-to-face with Rapunzel. "The powers of the crystal." He moved to the window.

He turned to face the guardians. "I know the power they truly hold. Of course, they have to be combined to truly work. So, after you retrieve the last piece at the cave of the Red Death, you will hand them over to me, or else your little nightmares," Jack and Hiccup flinched, "will never end." Pitch's eyes narrowed in on Merida and Rapunzel. "At least, they won't physically end." Hiccup and Jack rushed in front of the girls.

"You will not touch them!" Jack yelled.

"Or hurt them in any way!" Hiccup added.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. You honestly think those were just harmless little nightmares. Those were your futures. And with a little more cooperation, it won't be as painful as I plan...or maybe I won't care how much it hurts you." Pitch's smirk only faultered slightly. "You better hurry. Night is closing in, and the darkness is growing more...impatient." Pitch's laugh echoed throughout the tower as he left the guardians, still and silent.

Rapunzel and Merida glanced questionably over at Jack and Hiccup.

"Don't worry about it...it was just a bad dream." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here, and get that last crystal," Jack said as he grabbed Rapunzel's hand, leading her towards the stairs. Hiccup grabbed Merida and stayed by her side as everyone silently left the tower. Nobody said a word as they headed towards the cave of the once living Red Death


	9. Chapter 9

It was completely dark over the ocean. Nobody could see in front of them, except for Toothless. He knew where he was going. He had traveled this way hundreds of times before. But he was scared. He was scared of what the cave once held. Even though he and Hiccup killed the Red Death, he was scared of the Nightmare King, and what trick he had waiting for them.

"Oi, North! Where's that bloody-nosed reindeer of yours?!" Bunny asked mischievously.

North burst out laughing. "Ha! I wish was true! Would come in handy, no?"

Tooth giggled with Rapunzel and Merida in the backseat. Sandy, who was sitting with them, had an idea and flashed a lightbulb above his head.

"What is it, Sandy?" Tooth asked.

Sandy made a flashlight out of his dreamsand, and flew up above the sleigh. He "turned it on," causing beams of dreamsand to shoot across the sky to form a road.

"Whoa! Thanks, Sandy!" Jack flew over to his friend, patting him on the back. Sandy gave him a carefree nod as they began to see the cave.

The mountain-sized cave had a huge hole with rocks tumbled out, making a mound one could easily scale. The area was foggy, with no signs of life. The air smelled of smoke and dust.

Toothless started sniffing in the air, then jerked his head down straight ahead at the entrance. He began to growl as he crouched low to the ground. Everyone saw nothing, though.

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Toothless did not move.

"Um, guys, you might wanna come see this." Jack was already in the cave. His face was paler than usual...he looked very sick. They came up to where he was, and was horror-stricken at the sight.

All around them were skeletons and half-eaten carcasses of what used to be dragons. Hiccup's stomach was in knots. How could this have happened? Surely his village was not the cause of this. He thought they had kept the treaty with the dragons even after his father had passed on.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Pitch appeared from behind a carcass. He shook his head. "After all you did, Hiccup, everything went back to the way it was. What a shame." Hiccup could not look at him. He only looked at Toothless, whose sad eyes stated back at him.

"What did you do, Pitch?" Jack stepped forward.

"Why do you always blame me?" Pitch laughed and snapped his fingers. The cave emptied itself of all bones and carcasses. "I was just having a little fun." He emphasized the last word. "Don't you like to have fun, Jack?" Pitch shrunk into the dark floor, and all was silent.

Everyone frantically looked around for him. Merida darted away from the group.

"Merida!" Hiccup called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting the crystal so we can get out of here!" Merida yelled as she started climbing up a steep rock. Resting on top was the crystal. As she took it, she felt a heat flash rush through her. She ignored it, and climbed down.

She gave the crystal to Rapunzel, who put it in her satchel. Before anyone could speak, the satchel disintegrated, scattering the crystals on the floor. The cave started shaking like there was an earthquake, and a huge flash blinded everyone. When they opened their eyes, only one shining crystal remained...

"The Labradorite.." North's eyes widened in pure wonder. Bunny and Tooth looked at Sandy, who flashed some images above his head they could not interpret. Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida all looked at each other. What just happened?

"Bravo! Bravo!" Pitch said, clapping his hands. "You managed to give me exactly what I want, but in a smaller package. I apologize for my absence, but you know how much I detest light."

"Now," he held out his hand. "Hand it over."

Jack grabbed the crystal, and he and Hiccup moved in front of Rapunzel and Merida. "Never."

"I thought so." He snapped his fingers and nightmares immediately started attacking the other guardians. "Let's play a game." Pitch consumed himself and the four teens into black sand, disappearing from the fight scene.


	10. Chapter 10

Nightmares were everywhere. They seemed to multiply as North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund furiously fought Pitch's twisted creatures. The sun was coming up, making it easier for them to see their surroundings. That was when Bunny stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait a minute..."

The nightmares immediately disappeared, and the cave was once again empty. The four guardians looked at each other, confused.

"Where are Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida?" Tooth asked worriedly.

Sandy started looking around the cave as North started pacing, head down. He shot his head up, cursing in Russian.

"It was a trick!" North boomed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tooth asked.

"Pitch used his nightmares as distraction while he took kids with him." North furrowed his eyebrows with a frown on his face.

"No..." Bunny mumbled to himself. Fear crept into the back of his mind. He was scared. They were gone. Mer, Hic, Punz, and Frostbite. No! He would not lose another family again! He was the Guardian of Hope! He would not give up on them.

As he tried to pick up a scent, Tooth and North exchanged glances.

"North..." Tooth paused, fighting tears. "What's going to happen to them?"

North hung his head and sighed. "We can't think like that. We are guardians, and it is our job to protect the children of the world...especially our own." He met Tooth's gaze. "Don't worry...they are very strong. We will find them." He said with determination. This made her feel a little better.

Sandy floated over to them, eyes filled with sorrow, yet there was a shimmer of hope. He patted Tooth on the shoulder, then formed a picture of a broken bed.

"You're right, Sandy," Bunny said as he rejoined the group. "We should go to that good-for-nothin' lair of his and get them back!"

"Yes, Bunny!" North said, then met gazes with his companions. They all nodded in agreement, then headed to the sleigh.

"Look out!" Tooth threw a hand on North's shoulder as he jerked the sleigh off to the right. Before he could get back on course, North's eyes widened as hundreds of nightmares surrounded the sleigh.

Bunny looked around for an opening as Sandy used his whips to destroy as many as he could. The nightmares split, leaving a path big enough for the sleigh to fit through.

"Yah!" North whipped the harnesses as the reindeer followed through the path made for them. The nightmares did not attack, though. They just maintained their positions, as if waiting for a command.

"I don't like the looks of this, mate." Bunny eyed them cautiously.

"Why are they leading us to Pitch?" Tooth asked.

"They're not," North said solemnly.

Everyone looked ahead to find themselves back at the North Pole.

A rumble filled the arena, followed by a deep growl. Toothless woke up with a startle. Fear took over as he shrunk back against the wall. He knew that noise. He just could not believe this was happening.

Again, the ground shook under him. Oh, how he wished Hiccup was with him! Where was he? Was he safe with the others? His thoughts were interrupted by an evil laugh.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fearless Night Fury!" Pitch appeared on the opposite side of the dark arena. Toothless growled as soon as his presence was visible.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you're scared." He walked slowly towards the dragon. Toothless lunged forward and was restricted by black sand around his neck. He roared in frustration.

"Now, I need you to listen to me VERY closely." Pitch was inches away from Toothless. "You will do exactly as I say, or you will never see that stupid boy of yours again."

The workshop had ceased work as everyone saw the four guardians enter, heads hung low. Phil, North's head yeti, motioned North to the globe room. The guardians hurried in to find Manny's beams shining on the floor with a book opened to a blank page.

"What is this?" North questioned as they surrounded the book. Words began to appear on the empty pages before them:

_Two daughters of sun, one of life, one of fire_

_Two sons of moon, one of ice, one of earth_

_Chosen by a stone, destinies intertwined_

_When together, bring forth a new birth_

_A time of darkness is at hand_

_The time has come, four heros to rise_

_Evil lurks within the shadows_

_Warnings come, but in disguise_

_Two daughters of sun, two sons of moon_

_Crystals determine the fates of all_

_In the right hands, bring forth wonder, hopes, dreams, memories, and joy_

_In the wrong, fear and darkness roams causing their fall_

As Manny's beams disappeared, the guardians could only stare at the words on the pages. They knew what was at stake. Pitch had the teens because he needs their power to bring a new Dark Age over the world. They knew they had to save them...whatever it takes...


	11. Chapter 11

_Merida found herself on the island of the den of the Red Death. How did she get here? There were Vikings everywhere shouting and running in a panic. It was like the end of the world. She heard the roaring of a dragon it sounded like followed by a voice that made her heart skip a beat._

_"Wait for my signal!"_

_It was Hiccup, high above a layer of smoke flying on Toothless. What is he doing? She heard another roar, and saw the Red Death chasing them! The beast was gaining speed as Hiccup and Toothless tried to escape the massive jaws._

_"Hiccup!" Merida shouted, but he could not hear her._

_Suddenly, a fireball was falling from the sky, landing on a pile of wood a few yards from her. She was blown several feet away from the blast, uninjured, but pinned by a huge log. She was stuck. All she could do was watch in horror as the Red Death opened its jaws around Hiccup and Toothless._

_"Now!" Hiccup shouted, and Toothless spun around to face the other dragon, about to fire blast into its mouth, when a black arrow pierced through Toothless' back. The dragon disintegrated into black sand, and Hiccup fell fast, the Red Death mere inches from him._

_"NO!" Merida screamed. An evil laugh echoed all around her. She looked a few miles from Hiccup to find Pitch._

_"How does it feel to lose?!" He stabbed at Merida. She ignored him and quickly turned back to where Hiccup was falling, but...he was gone...and the dragon landed on the ground as Pitch descended on top of its back, petting it for a job well-done._

_Rapunzel woke up back in her tower. Her whole body ached, and, looking down, she found herself chained and gagged. Oh no...but that's not possible...Gothel is dead._

_The tower was too quiet, and very dark. She struggled against her chains, but to no use. She heard her name called,_

_"Rapunzel? Rapunzel! Hang on! I'm almost there!" Oh Jack! Thank goodness he was coming to save her. Then she saw something that made her skin crawl with fear..._

_Hidden in the darkest corner was Pitch, piercing yellow eyes glaring at her. As soon as she realized what was about to transpire, Jack flew into the tower._

_"Rapunzel" he let out a huge sigh as he ran towards her. Rapunzel tried to direct him to the shadow hiding in the corner, but he did not pay attention._

_"It's ok, it's ok, you're safe now. I'm going to...AAAGH!" Jack fell over, gripping his chest._

_"No!" Rapunzel managed to shake the gag off, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Rap...Rapunzel...I...I'm s...sorry..." Jack's eyes closed as he let out a deep breath._

_"Jack! No!"_

_"Don't even think about it! He's as good as dead and there is nothing you can do about it!" Pitch knelt down to Rapunzel, pulled out the bloody knife, and sliced her hair off, leaving her powerless brown hair left._

_Hiccup ran through the forrest, realizing the sudden change of his location. How did I get here alone? Where is everyone? Where is..._

_A scream._

_Merida!_

_Hiccup ran faster, screaming, "Hang on, Merida!"_

_He came to a stop in an opening to find Merida being attacked by Mordu! And she had no bow or sword to defend herself! Hiccup felt around his belt, only to find a dagger, and started running towards Merida._

_"Hiccup! Look out!" _

_A stone pillar fell to the ground, blocking Hiccup from Merida. Mordu stood on its hind legs and swung a paw, barely missing her head._

_Hiccup tried to climb over, but something choked him, pulling him back._

_Another scream._

_"I want you to watch this." Pitch whispered in his ear. "Your brave little princess is about to be torn limb from limb. I want you to watch her suffer."_

_Hiccup gasped for breath. He reached one hand out to her. "Mer..."_

_Then as Mordu crashed down on all fours, another scream started to escape Merida's lips, but was only interrupted by cries of pain._

_Jack looked around to see his lake in Burgess. In front of him was Rapunzel, shivering. Whether it was from fear or the cold he wasn't sure._

_"Jack...I'm scared..." Rapunzel started to cry._

_"I know, I know..." Jack tried to step forward, but found himself unable to move. Why couldn't he move?_

_"But you're gonna be alright..." Again, he tried to move. "Just look at me..." Her big green eyes stared back into his. His heart ached. He hated seeing her scared._

_Jack blinked, and Rapunzel disappeared. Pitch was there instead._

_"Hello Jack"_

_"Where is she?" Jack again tried to take a step forward, bit found he was still frozen in place._

_Pitch snickered. "Who?" He honestly looked confused. "Oh! You mean Rapunzel? Why don't you take a look yourself?"_

_Pitch directed Jack's attention over to his left where there was a meadow and two people sitting under a shady tree. It was Rapunzel! She was with...another man._

_Jack found himself able to move and ran towards her._

_"Rapunzel!" He shouted. Pitch laughed and disappeared. Jack turned to look back at him, then faced Rapunzel, who was now walking straight towards him. _

_"Hey Punzie, how did you get off the lake so fast?" Rapunzel just giggled, stepping right up to Jack. They were almost touching each other's noses, when she knelt down._

_"Oh, Eugene! These flowers are so beautiful!" She picked up a flower Jack had assumed he had stepped on. A rush of emptiness filled him._

_"No..." Jack clung to his chest._

_"How does it feel Jack? To lose the one you care for the most?"_

_Pitch's laugh echoed as everything went black._

_"Phil!" _

_The yeti burst through the double doors to the launch room where the sleigh takes off. He found a confused Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy with a furious North. North motioned him to come over._

_Phil swallowed hard, and slowly made his way over to the distressed group. North crossed his arms. Phil had never seen him this upset before. He looked around, and right then, knew what the problem was..._

_"Where is my sleigh?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Toothless was terrified. Backed into a corner, he had no choice. The top of the dome-like roof dissolved its black, sandy material, allowing Toothless to fly out. Whimpering, he took off as fast as he could. Moments later, the Red Death was hot on his tail...

"MERIDA!" Hiccup woke up, scared to death. It was so dark, he could not see a thing. He tried to stand, but collapsed back against the stone wall. His wrists ached, and he felt a sticky liquid trickling down his arms. He tilted his head to look up. Chained by the wrists in a sitting position, Hiccup knew it was useless to struggle.

A moan to his left caught his attention.

"Hello?" Hiccup waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He finally saw that it was Jack, unfortunately in the same predicament he was in.

"Jack! Jack! It's me, Hiccup! Are you alright?"

Jack's eyes widened as he threw his head back unknowingly into the hard wall. "OW!" He realized his surroundings when he could not rub his head. He turned over to Hiccup.

"Wh-where are we?"

"I-I'm not sure...somewhere in Pitch's lair."

"Great," Jack moaned again. "Any ideas how to get outta here?"

"Uh, no, but I'm...working on it...I think-"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" The boys' attention was taken directly in front of them as Pitch emerged from the stone wall. They both glared at them.

"Why are you here? Are you really going to just let us waltz out of your lair...just like that?" Hiccup asked. Jack just glared at Pitch.

Pitch smiled. "Why yes! Of course, it was so much fun playing with your nightmares-again-but I have a better idea. Unfortunately, preparations have to be made, and I can't have any interferences. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now, hm?"

"What do you want, Pitch? You've got the crystal, now let Rapunzel, Merida, and us go!" Jack was losing his patience.

"Honestly, you're so impatient! Yes, I'll let _you_ go." He pointed to each of them.

"And the girls?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yes," he snapped his fingers, and Rapunzel and Merida appeared in the dungeon as Hiccup and Jack were released. They immediately embraced each other. Pitch began to laugh as a cloud of smoke surrounded the four teens, and they disappeared.

Pitch's laugh was cut short. "Oh, they probably meant, oh well, how foolish of me. Never mind, I'll let them have their fun." He left the empty dungeon. Passing the arena, he grinned as the hole in the ceiling filled itself with nightmare sand again. "They'll never know what hit them."

"Don't just stand there! Find my sleigh now!" North was furious. The other three guardians kept their distance, returning inside. They each took a seat in the main lounge.

Black sand started to swirl in the center of the room. Weapons ready, the guardians were about to attack, when Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida appeared. Everyone's jaw dropped. They're back?

"Oh! Thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried! What happened?" Tooth circled them, checking for any injuries.

"We're fine...really," Rapunzel stated, hands up in a surrendering position.

"Yeah, don't worry," Merida added.

Jack threw an arm around Hiccup. "We just had a nightmare...then he let us go." Hiccup nodded.

"Well, that's...good you kids are back and all, but still, that's kinda suspicious, don't you think?" Bunny's nose twitched in confusion. Why would Pitch take them to his lair only to return them?

"Not really, I'm just glad we're all back, safe and sound." Rapunzel smiled at Jack, who couldn't help but return the smile back.

"Where's the crystal?" Tooth asked.

"Uh, wait! Where's my staff?!" Jack panicked.

"Don't worry, Jack, we'll find it." Hiccup paused. "As soon as we find Toothless!"

Before panic could arouse, North stormed through the door. He stopped and took a good look at the occupants of the room.

"When did you get here?!" North was shocked.

"Just now, mate."

"Pitch sent us back here...not really sure why..." Jack said.

"And we can't find your sleigh, Jack's staff, or Toothless," Tooth fluttered nervously.

"Wait, the sleigh is gone?" Hiccup asked. "But, how?"

"Not sure, but not to worry! We fix problem, but first, rest! Everyone! To rooms now!"

"Finally!" Merida rolled her eyes, grabbed Hiccup's arm, and walked out the room. "Okay, see you later guys." Hiccup looked lost, but left anyway.

"Jack, come with me? I'm a little uptight after what just happened."

Jack stroked Rapunzel's hair. "I would love to...you're not leaving my side." They locked arms and exited the room.

"Poor things, I'm sure they must be exhausted," Tooth pitied.

"Who knows what Pitch did to them." Bunny's ears fell.

"Yes, who knows?" North turned to Sandy. "Sandy, give them few minutes to settle, then give them pleasant dreams." Sandy saluted, more than willing to do what he does best.

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you're liking the story so far! I hope it's keeping you anxious wondering what exactly is going to happen next! Kinda weird Pitch just let's them go after giving them just one nightmare, huh? Well, it will all make sense, soon...I promise! Pitch wants revenge, and doesn't play nice. Trust me, his kind of fun is NEVER FUN! *EVIL LAUGHTER* Please leave a review! It makes feel happy knowing you are actually reading this and liking it! Thanks everyone! Next chapter either this weekend or next week at the latest!**


End file.
